katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
504
Adult Female Year First Identified: '2014 as a young adult '''Offspring Of: '? 'Known Litters of Cubs: '''1 (2015, 3 spring cubs) '''Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '''504 was not darted in 2016. An unsuccessful attempt was made in 2017. 'Identification: 504 is a medium-small adult female with a brown coat, dark face, skinny tapered muzzle, and distinctive large, tall ears. In July, her coat is medium brown. In the fall, her coat becomes dark brown, with grizzled fur around her head and shoulders. She has a semi-prominent shoulder hump and lacks a prominent brow. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2017 Bears of Brooks River Book: 'This bear was not frequently observed at Brooks River until the summer of 2016. She was first identified as a young adult in 2014, but was not seen in 2015. She returned in 2016 with two small yearling cubs. One of the cubs is darker and larger than the other. 504 and her cubs appeared remarkably thin when initially seen in July. Though wary of other bears, 504 continued to visit the falls, cut bank and lower river consistently through the end of fall, gaining critical weight for the coming winter. This bear appeared highly tolerant towards people and other bears throughout the 2016 season. On several occasions, she charged park staff and was often seen chasing other family groups and single bears away from the river. Bears who react defensively towards people or other bears are not "problem" bears, they are simply acting for their survival and to protect their cubs. Bears like 504 should be given extra caution and space. '''2018 Bears of Brooks River Book: '''This bear was not frequently observed at Brooks River until the summer of 2016. She was first identified as a young adult bear in 2014, but was not seen in 2015. She returned in 2016 with two small yearling cubs. One of the cubs was darker and larger than the other. #504 and her cubs appeared remarkably thin when initially seen in July. Though wary of other bears, #504 continued to visit the falls, cut bank and lower river consistently through the end of fall, gaining critical weight for the coming winter. This bear appeared highly intolerant towards people and other bears throughout the 2016 season. On several occasions, she charged park staff and was often seen chasing other family groups and single bears away from the river. Bears who react defensively towards people or other bears are not “problem” bears, they are simply acting for their survival and to protect their cubs. Bears like #504 should be given extra caution and space. 504 returned to Brooks River alone in July 2017. She was not seen showing the same defensive behaviors without cubs. 'Life History '2014:' Young Adult, Year 1st Identified 'July 2014:' 2014.07.??: 504 is first identified as a young adult in 2014. 2014 photos of 504 were first included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55. 504, 7:2014.png|504 July 2014 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 7:2014.png|504 July 2014 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. '2015:' Adult Female with 3 Spring Cubs 'September 2015:' 2015.??.??: 'Laura Lyn Photography photographed 504 and her 3 spring cubs in the fall of 2015. 504 was only seen on the cams in late September and October so it could have been either month. '''2015.09.23: '''Cam viewer Mickey Williams filmed an unidentified sow and 3 spring cubs on 3 occasions, 9/23/2015. The family is seen on the spit (video #1 ), walking along the spit road to the grassy point (video #2 ), and fishing near the grassy point then walking in front of the lower river bridge gate (video #3 ). '''2015.09.24: '''An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed during a Ranger Mike and Roy play by play on 9/24/15 (55:30-1:05:00). At that time, the sow could not be identified but was determined to be 504 in the fall of 2016. 'October 2015: 2015.10.17: 'An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed at Brooks Falls. Video by Mickey Williams. In another 10/17/2015 video by Mickey Williams, an unidentified sow is seen sitting on a rock at Brooks Falls. '''2015.10.19: '''An unknown dark sow was again seen with her 3 spring cubs at Brooks Falls. The family is searching for dead or dying salmon, videos by Mickey Williams. Video #1 , video #2 . '''2015.10 25: '''An unidentified dark sow with 3 spring cubs is seen on the lower river walking along the closed trail. Video by Margaret Saint Clair, 4:51-9:59. '2016: Adult Female with 2 Remaining Yearlings 'July 2016: ' 2016.07.??: ' 504 #1 7:2016.png|504 July 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. ' 2016.07:??: '''Cam viewer and KNP&P volunteer Amalia G (aka Mocha) shared two July 2016 photos , one of 504 and the other of 504 with one of two yearlings . The 2nd cub was out of the frame. ''Please ask Mocha for permission before using any of her photos!'' '' 2016.07.24: 'An unknown sow and her 2 yearlings are seen running by the lower river platform on 7/24/2016. The family appears to be very thin and seems to feel threatened, video by st mango. Another video was recorded by Erie (Erum Chad) on 7/24/2016 which showed a thin sow and her 2 yearlings on the lower river. As the sow and cubs pass the floating bridge gate, visitors can be seen less than the required 50 yards away getting their perfect shot. On 4/18/2018 Mike Fitz commented that it was "highly likely that this bear was 504."Mike also commented about the visitor behavior : '"'''Based on the angle of the sunlight (which can be easily seen at the beginning of the video), this was recorded late in the evening after rangers stopped staffing the bridge area. Rangers would not have allowed people to approach the bears on the bridge like that. You've probably heard me say this before: At Brooks River, unfortunately, people behave quite differently when they know a ranger is not watching, even though the same rules apply. It wasn't appropriate for people on the bridge to approach the bears. A more ethical choice would've been to remain on the wildlife viewing platform on the opposite bank until the bears had cleared the path. So, I ask the bearcam audience to set a good example when they visit Brooks Camp by watching bears only from the wildlife viewing platforms and designated trails, not approaching bears within 50 yards, and behaving in ways unlikely to displace bears from the river corridor. (On the latter point, the easiest way to do this is to follow the first two recommendations."' '''2016.07.27: '''An unknown sow and her 2 yearlings were briefly viewed by the Brooks Falls platform on 7/27/2016, video by Mickey Williams. Cam viewer Erie also captured video of 504 and her 2 yearlings at Brooks Falls on 7/27/2016 Park visitor Andrew (westpalmdoc1) captured 7 photos of 504 and her 2 yearlings on 7/27/2016, #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6 and #7. '''2016.07.30: '''An unknown sow and her 2 yearlings were seen in the Brooks Falls area on 7/30/2016. 504 attempted to catch fish below the fish ladder and also used the dash and grab technique without much success. Mickey Williams captured 3 videos, video #1 , video #2 and video #3 . 'August 2016: '2016.08.01: '''Pleiadians Bear captured 2 videos of an unidentified sow and her 2 yearlings on the Brooks Falls low cam on 8/1/2016. Video #1 , Video #2. '''2016.08.10: ' An unknown sow with her yearlings at the riffles. Video by st mango '''2016.08.13: '''An unknown sow and her 2 cubs are approached by a male bear while at the riffles. The sow moves her family to the Brooks Falls area where they are able to find salmon scraps, 8/13/16. Video by Melissa Freels. '''2016.08.19: '''A sow and 2 cubs explore Brooks Falls and the fish ladder, 8/19/2016, video by Mickey Williams. '''2016.08.20: '''A dark sow with 2 yearlings is seen searching for fish at Brooks Falls, 8/20/2016, video by st mango. 504's 2 yearling cubs were seen playing near the Brooks Falls platform on the same day, 8/20/2016 video by st mango . Mickey Williams also captured a dark, unidentified sow both alone and with 2 yearlings at Brooks Falls on 8/20/2016. Video #1 , video #2 and video #3 . '''2016.08.21: '''On 8/21/2016 a dark sow with 2 yearlings was observed at Brooks Falls. The sow is seen using the pouncing method of catching salmon with moderate success. The unidentified sow took advantage of a time when there were no other bears seen at the falls and fish were available in the far pool. Video by Mickey Williams. '''2016.08.23: '''In a 8/23/2016 Mickey Williams video , an unknown sow with 2 yearlings is seen fishing in the lower river area, traveling along the closed trail and then heading down to the beach. '''2016.08.26 or PRIOR: Ranger David Kopshever's August 26, 2016 10:43 comment with photo of 504. Note: 504's two yearlings are out of view of the frame.: 504 PIC 2016.08.26 RANGER DAVE 2016.08.26 10.43 COMMENT w PIC.JPG|Ranger David Kopshever's August 26, 2016 10:43 comment with photo of 504 504 PIC 2016.08.26 RANGER DAVE 2016.08.26 10.43 COMMENT PIC ONLY.jpg|504 August 26, 2016 or prior via Ranger David Kopshever's August 26, 2016 10:43 comment. Note: 504's 2 yearlings are out of frame of the photo 2016.08.27: 504 with her 2 yearlings (821 & 831) video by Ratna: 2016.08.28: '504 and her 2 yearling cubs are observed on the grassy point, 8/28/2016, video by Cheryl B. 'September 2016: 2016.09.??: ' 504 1 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 2 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. ' 504 3 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 4 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 2016.09.07: '''Park visitor Ronald Woan photographed 504 and her 2 yearlings on 9/7/2016. There are 25 photos in the 1st series and 23 photos in the 2nd series . He also photographed 504 by herself in a 3rd series of 17 photos on 9/7/2016. Click the right arrow to view the photos in each series. '''2016.09.08-2016.09.11: '''Park visitor and cam viewer viewsnortheast visited Brooks Camp 9/8-9/11/2016 and shared 2 photos of 504 and her yearlings in chat. In each photo, 1 cub is out of view. Photo #1 (photo #1 posted09/21/2016 12:53 ) shows 504 in camp with a dark cub who is possibly male 821. Viewsnortheast commented " I believe this is Charging Sow. The other cub is a little way behind out of the frame." In photo #2, (photo #2 posted 10/02/2016 01:19 ) 504 is observed with a blonde cub who is now possibly female 831. ''Please request viewsnortheast's permission prior to using their photographs! 2016.09.14: '''504 and her 2 yearlings were observed traveling along the spit road and by the grassy point in this 9/14/2016 video by Ratna Narayan. '''2016.09.18: Kara Stenberg captured this photograph of 504 with one of her two remaining yearlings on September 18, 2016 or prior; shared via Brooks Lodge's September 18, 2016 09:00 Facebook post .: Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photographs! 504 PIC 2016.09.18 or PRIOR w 1 of 2 REMAINING YEARLINGS BL FB POST 2016.09.18 09.00 KARA STENBERG PHOTO ONLY.jpg|504 with one of her two remaining yearlings on September 18, 2016 or prior, photograph by Kara Stenberg 504 PIC 2016.09.18 or PRIOR w 1 of 2 REMAINING YEARLINGS BL FB POST 2016.09.18 09.00 KARA STENBERG PHOTO.JPG|Brooks Lodge's September 18, 2016 09:00 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photograph of 504 with one of her two remaining yearlings 2016.09.21: 504 with her 2 remaining yearlings during the play-by-play with Ranger David Kopshever, video by Ratna.: 2016.09.23: '''504 and her 2 cubs pass the falls. The cubs find scraps to eat. Video by Mickey Williams, 9/20/2016. '''2016.09.23: Tzusrule captured this snapshot of 504 with her 2 remaining yearlings (821 & 831) (p 02/05/2020 11:06 ).: 504 PIC 2016.09.23 w 2 REMAINING YEARLINGS 821 & 831 TZUSRULE POSTED 2020.02.05 11.06.jpg|504 with her 2 remaining yearlings (821 & 831) on September 23, 2016 snapshot by Tzusrule Cam viewer Ratna captured an unknown sow, later ID'd as 504 and her 2 yearlings resting and searching for fish at Brooks Falls., 9/23/2016 video . 2016.09.26: 'During a 9/26/2016 chat with Bear Monitor Leslie Skora and Ranger David Kopshever, 504's identity was revealed for the first time. Ranger Leslie stated that 504 had not been observed during bear monitoring in 2015 but had been observed in 2014 at which time she had received bear #504. The discussion regarding 504 is at 23:20-24:21, video by Brenda D. '''Note: '''504 was referred to as "Charging Bear" by Ranger Dave during the chat and also "Charge" at the end of the 2016 season. These names are not official nicknames and are not seen in the Bear Book. 504 was called Charge by the Rangers while in camp as she had a propensity to charge other bears, visitors and Rangers when she felt her cubs were threatened. 'October 2016: 2016.10.04: 'The 504 family was observed at Brooks Falls searching for dead salmon and scraps on 10/4/2016, video by cam viewer Ratna Narayan. '''2016.10.08: '''504 and her cubs are seen in a relaxed play and feeding session at Brooks Falls on 10/8/2016, video by Melissa Freels. '''2016.10.12: '''504 and her 2 yearlings are seen fishing in the far pool at the falls on 10/12/2016, video by Cheryl B. In a second video from 10/12/2016, Cheryl B filmed the 504 yearlings feeding on salmon scraps across the river from Brooks Falls. The cubs have put on a good amount of weight since first being seen early in the season. '''2016.10.18: '''504 and her 2 yearlings are briefly seen at Brooks Falls on a snowy day, video by Cheryl B, 10/18/2016. '''2016.10.19: '''The 504 family was observed at the falls on 10/19/2016, video by Erum Chad. '''2016.10.21: '''The 504 family was seen late in the season along the riffles and at Brooks Falls, video by Erum Chad, 10/25/2016. '2016 & 2017 Seasons: On March 16, 2018 cam viewer GreenRiver uploaded a wonderful 2016-2017 season video of 504 with her yearlings in 2016 and as a single sow in 2017, and 821 & 831 as independent subadults. '2017:' Single Adult Female 504 was originally included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 55. 504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55.png|504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55 504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55.png|504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55 'July 2017': 2017.07.??: 504 7:2017.png|504 July 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 504, 7:2017.png|504 July 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 2017.07.08: Could this be 504 was that observed late night on July 8, 2017?: Melissa Freels captured this video .: Brenda D captured this video late at night on July 8, 2017 Alaska time (not July 9th).: CAN ALSO GET SNAPSHOTS FROM THESE JULY 8, 2017 COMMENT LINKS: LINK #1 : Scroll up to get additional snapshots from 2017.07.08 & 2016 season w yearlings LINK #2 : Scroll up to get additional snapshots from 2017.07.08 LINK #3 :' '''Snapshot by AndyFL posted at 21:56 2017.07.08 LINK #4 : Snapshot by AndyFL posted at 21:45 2017.07.08 LINK #5 : Snapshots by Posting Real posted at 21:59 2017.07.08 LINK #6 : Snapshot by BlueLily posted at 20:56 2017.07.08 LINK #7 : Snapshot posted by Posting Real at 20:53 2017.07.08 & 20:52 re is this 504 At approximately 23:21 Alaska time on July 8, 2017 cam viewer Larinor also captured these snapshots (#1 , #2 & #3 ) that were also considered to possibly be 504.: 504 PIC 2017.07.08 23.21ish 504 MAYBE LARINOR 01.jpg|Could this be 504 on July 8, 2017 at approximately 23:12? Snapshot by Larinor 504 PIC 2017.07.08 23.21ish 504 MAYBE LARINOR 02.jpg|Could this be 504 on July 8, 2017 at approximately 23:12? Snapshot by Larinor 504 PIC 2017.07.08 23.21ish 504 MAYBE LARINOR 03.jpg|Could this be 504 on July 8, 2017 at approximately 23:12? Snapshot by Larinor 'August 2017: Add here '''September 2017: 2017.09.??: 504 9:2017.png|504 September 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 504, 9:2017.png|504 September 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 504 3 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 4 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 'October 2017:' 2017.10.03: 'On 10/3/2017 a very plump 504 was observed in the riffles area of Brooks Falls, video by cam viewer Erie (Erum Chad). '2018: Single Adult Female 504 was included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 56. Screen Shot 2019-04-11 at 12.25.12 PM.png|504 in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book-page 56 504 in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book-(info only).png|504 in the 2018 Bears of Books River book-page 56 (info only) '2018 Season:' Cam viewer JG shared a series of photos of 504 from the 2018 season , 7/4/-10/5/2018. 504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.2 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.3 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.4 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.5 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.6 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.7 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.8 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.9 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.10 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.11 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.12 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.13 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.14 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.15 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.16 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.17 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.18 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 'July 2018:' Park Wonders photographed 504 in the riffles, July 2018. 504 was observed 3 or more times during official July 2018 bear monitoring sessions . Costel Necula visited Brooks Falls in July of 2018. He captured video of 504 at the falls, 0:00-0:37. Park visitor, Mike Weagley captured this July 2018 video that includes: 171 sitting on the log at 0:41, .151 Walker at 0:55, 854 Divot at 1:02, and 504 at 2:02. We are uncertain of the ID of the sow in the beginning of this video.: 2018.07.04: 504 was observed on July 4, 2018 during the play-by-play. She could also be seen from the Riffles cam during that time; here is the Explore Recorder video that includes her (0:00-16:30). 2018.07.08: 504 was observed during the July 8, 2018 19:00 play-by-play with Ranger Russ Taylor and Mike Fitz from the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform. 'August 2018:' 2018.08.02: '''In an 8/2/2018 Play by Play done remotely, Mike Fitz comments on a bear he believes to be 504 (at 4:30). 504 is also seen from 3:38-4:00 as she looks for salmon in the fish ladder pool. Video by Brenda D. '''2018.08.05: Could this be 504 and 719 having words in Lani H's video ? 'September 2018:' 2018.09.29: 'This 9/29/2018 video by Lani H shows 504 resting on the bank of the riffles on a beautiful evening. 504 has put on a significant amount of weight. '2019: 'July 2019:' 2019.07.19: 831 greets 435 Holly's recently emancipated 2.5 year-old female subadults (2017 435 offspring), then 504 (believed to be 831's mother) charges them video by Birgitt.: 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' ''' 2015: 3 Spring Cubs, 1st known litter On 9/24/15, 504 was first observed on the lower river with a litter of 3 spring cubs during a play by play. Rangers Mike Fitz and Roy Wood could not identify her at that time. 504 was never officially observed by the bear monitor in 2015. '''2016: 2 Remaining Yearlings 504 was photographed by the bear monitor in July, 2016. Her identity was revealed in a live chat with Ranger Leslie on 9/26/16. 504 had previously been given a bear number in 2014. '2017:' Successfully Emancipated 2 Remaining 2.5 Year-Old Cubs 504 emancipated her two 2.5 year old cubs, a dark male (now 821) and a lighter female (now 831). 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother: '''Unknown 'Father: Unknown 'Offspring: '821 & 831 , Speculated '2015 litter of 3 spring cubs: '821 , the darker male and 831 the lighter female are believed to be the 2 remaining offspring from 504's 2015 litter.. '''Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2016:' None Known 504 was not darted in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. '2017:' Unsuccessful Darting Attempt by Ranger Michael Saxton Ranger Michael Saxton's 2017 attempt to dart 504 during the 2017 season for the genetics study was unsuccessful. Category:Bear Book